Life goes on
by TheStoryChoosesTheWriter
Summary: Harry, Hermione and all the Weasley's are distraught, Fred is gone for good, or is he? Harry tries to find out more about his family history, and finds a bit more than he expected in his family vault. rated T to be safe
1. grief

**Hello my wonderful people, I'm back with a new fic, I've done a Harry potter/Doctor who xover and I'm almost finished my Dr who fic, now here's a hp fic! Happy New Year, here's to a great 2013!**

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise is mine. Sadly.

* * *

Grief

"Dinner!" Mrs Weasley called, half heartedly. Ron, Ginny, Mr Weasley, Harry and Hermione (the last two had been staying at the burrow to help the Weasleys with their grief, the rest of the Weasleys –bar George- were living in their own house) Came into the kitchen and slumped down onto their respective chairs at the table.  
"Will someone please go and get George, I know he's upset, we all are, but he needs to eat." Mrs Weasley said  
"I'll go." Ginny said, walking out the kitchen and up to Percy's room; George had been sleeping and just generally locking himself in there as his own room reminded him too much of Fred. Ginny knocked softly on the door and took a deep breath, she knew that all her brothers would do anything for her- apart from stop teasing her and her boyfriends-though the latter doesn't happen that much now that Harry was her boyfriend again. "George… Can I come in?" She asked softly, there was no reply just the sound of George sniffling. "I'm coming in." She told him, then went into the room to find her brother sitting in the middle of the bed, wrapped in the blanket with tissues surrounding him, if Ginny hadn't have known any better she would have thought he was sick but the red rims around his eyes told her different. Ginny took in a deep breath, George looked so much like Fred it had been hard to look at him for the first few weeks but she was toughening up now, Harry was helping with that- if there was one thing Harry knew how to do it was how to grieve.  
"Come on George, Dinner's ready." She told him  
"Not hungry." George muttered in a strangled, croaky voice.  
"George, you need to eat."  
"Not Hungry!" He replied back, his voice stronger and angrier  
"George, it's been a whole month and you've been living off junk food you found in the cupboards when you snuck down at night" George looked at her, eyes filled with animosity, "Now don't look at me like that, you're not your usual self, we know when you're up to something now, we're worried, come eat with us."  
"I'm not hungry, go away!" He snapped, throwing a pillow at her.  
"George." Ginny pleaded softly  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed  
"Please, we're all grieving him… please… I know it's hard for you, losing Fred… but we all lost him" a single tear rolled down Fred's cheek, he disappeared under the blanket and started silently sobbing, the only way Ginny could tell was the blanket shuddering on his shoulders. She went back downstairs; Harry got up and hugged her.  
"I couldn't get him down." She sniffed  
"It's okay, he's lost a twin, he's never gone a day in his life without Fred," Mrs Weasley started to cry, Hermione handed her a tissue, "Mrs Weasley, would you like me to take his food up to him? I suppose he just wants to be alone, he'll talk when he's ready."  
"If you think it'll help, dear." Mrs Weasley replied  
"It's worth a try."  
Harry made his way to Percy's room and knocked softly on the door.  
"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" George screamed, his voice strangled from crying  
"It's Harry, George. Can I come in?" Harry said, George didn't answer, Harry let himself in, Harry noticed that there was a picture of Fred and George in the joke shop laughing and smiling, it was on the floor and crumpled up.  
"I brought your dinner for you." Harry told him  
"Not hungry."  
"Yes you are, I know you don't want to talk to anyone, I understand but you do need to eat." He avoided the classic 'it's what they would have wanted' speech because he'd had that before and it didn't make him feel better at all.  
George took a deep breath, "Thank you." He said quietly  
"No problem." Harry replied then awkwardly left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
Back downstairs Harry told everyone that he had left the food for George and that was all they could do, they ate their food and all went their separate ways from there.  
Harry and Ginny were sitting by the pond in the Weasleys back garden.  
"I miss Fred." Ginny said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Harry wiped it away, and kissed her where he had just wiped away the tear.  
"Everyone does, Gin'. At least he didn't die in vain."  
"Yeah. It really is over now isn't it?" Ginny said in wonder  
"I suppose so." Harry replied  
"Wow."  
"I know!"  
They sat in silence for a while longer and then Harry said, "You know, now it's all finished, no more Tom Riddle, I want to find out more about my family."  
"That's a good idea; I'll help you if you want."  
"Thanks, I'd like that."  
"Where will you start?"  
"Well everyone who actually knew my parents is dead, apart from your parents I suppose."  
"Well it's a start, what about your mum's friends?"  
"Her closest friend was Professor Snape, He's dead too."  
"Oh." They lapsed back into silence until Molly shouted them in.  
"Mum," Ginny complained as they walked into the kitchen "It's not that late and I'm 17 now, why are you calling me in?"  
"Well, we have a visitor." Mrs Weasley told her  
Just then Mrs Tonks came into the room with a little baby with a tuft of blue hair on his head.  
"Andromedea!" Harry greeted her  
"Harry," She acknowledged him "To the best of my knowledge you are my grandsons godfather."  
"That's right."  
"My apologies if this isn't good timing, I didn't come and find you straight after the battle, and I thought I'd give you a month or two."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well since you're his godfather you'll take him in, yes?"  
"I'd love to! But I don't even have my own house…"  
"It's okay dear; we have plenty of empty rooms…" Mrs Weasley said, her tone getting sadder as she finished her sentence  
"Thank you Mrs Weasley."  
"Oh, please dear, call me Molly."  
"Thank you… Molly."  
"Well I'll leave him here then, I trust you won't mind me visiting?" Andromedea said  
"Of course not." Harry told her  
"His things are in the hallway."  
"Thank you." Harry told her  
"No, no, Thank you Harry dear. Well good bye."  
"Good bye."  
After everyone had said their farewells Mrs Weasley and Ginny helped Harry set up a bed and crib up in Charlie's old room, him being back in Romania, he wouldn't need his room. Later that night, Teddy was asleep and Harry and Ginny were sitting on the bed beside the crib.  
"Well this is nice." Ginny commented  
"It's like the silence after the storm." Harry replied, tiredly, Ginny laughed  
"Well having a baby is going to slow down the search for your family history."  
"Yeah, it is. But I promised Lupin I would be his Child's godfather and by Merlin I'll be a good one, I'm not letting any child have the upbringing I had if I can help it."  
"Of course you'll be a good godfather Harry, I don't doubt it. And I'm sure Mum will look after Teddy if you want to go and do some family research."  
"I'll ask her tomorrow." Harry replied, and then he flopped back onto the bed and closed his eyes.  
"I'll leave you to get some sleep." Ginny said getting up, she leaned over and kissed him and left before they got carried away with a sleeping baby beside them.  
Before Harry went to sleep he thought of the Weasleys, they were that family he'd never had and always wanted, and now with Ginny and Teddy he was getting his own family. He thought of George too, he'd lost pretty much all his family but he'd hardly known half of them and then George had never gone a day in his life without Fred, which must be hard.

* * *

**And just to thank those people who have reviewed my Crossover fic, It's now finished and I'm grateful to all of you who have stuck with me through it, I'll be focusing on my doctor who fic and this one, from now on xoxo**


	2. potter family history

**Hello again! So here I am again, the 2nd chapter to my first fully Harry Potter Fan fic. I'm really liking writing this :) I'll try to keep Author notes to a minimum, does anyone even read them? Ah, well, Enjoy! **

* * *

Potter Family History

Harry stumbled downstairs, wearily, carrying baby Teddy in his arms, teddy's blue hair ruffled from sleep, standing in out against Harry's pale, sleep deprived face.  
"Good morning Harry" Molly greeted him solftly  
"Mornin' Molly." He replied, Teddy started crying, Molly took him from Harry and sat him down on a wooden chair, casting an enchantment preventing Teddy from falling off.  
"Honestly, what she was thinking, giving a baby to you, now of all times!" Molly ranted  
"She did wait a few months." Harry reasoned  
"Harry! You're 18 years old, it's no age to have to care for a child."  
"His parents are dead, Molly" Harry told her irritably, Teddy had kept him up with his crying all night and so Harry wasn't up for arguments and he wanted to bring Teddy up how he imagined Sirius would had he not been framed and taken to Azkaban. Molly came over and hugged him, "Oh Harry, dear, I understand… I didn't mean… it's just difficult…."  
"I know, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to shout…" Molly patted him on the back.  
"How about I take him off your hands today, you get your head around things."  
"Actually, I wanted to go and find out more about my family history that would be hard with Teddy here."  
"Consider him taken care of, dear."  
"Thanks, Mrs… Molly" Harry stuttered, Molly chuckled at him.  
"No need to thank me, here have some breakfast." Molly told him, Harry sat down at the Weasley's old table and started eating a bowl of porridge and then left Teddy in Molly's more than capable hands whilst he got ready.  
"Good morning Harry." Ginny told him when he was back in the kitchen, she was ready for the day, dressed in casual muggle clothes, faded blue jeans and a simple white t-shirt.  
"Morning" He replied, he was dressed in new jeans which he had bought himself after the battle and a plain light blue t-shirt.  
"Do you want to go searching for your family history then?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Where do you suggest we start?" Ginny asked excitedly  
"I don't know." Harry admitted  
"How about you start in your family vault?" Molly called over her shoulder from her place in the kitchen as she tended to everyone's breakfast whilst cradling Teddy in one arm.  
"Good idea! Thanks Molly!"  
"No problem, you kids have fun"

Harry and Ginny apperated to Gringotts and approached the goblins.  
"I'd like to enter the Potter family vault." Harry told the goblin  
"I'd like to see identification. Your wand will do" Harry showed him his wand and then they set off in the mine cart and endured the long twisty roller-coaster like journey through the underground tunnels, passing stalactites and stalagmites until they got to the potter family vault.

On arrival the goblin told Harry to step up and say his full name, if he really was part of the potter family or had permission to access it, he would be allowed in, if not he would be sucked in and left to rot.  
"Harry James Potter." Harry announced to the door, the doors swung open and he entered, followed closely by Ginny. The room was filled with Galleons stacked in piles up to the ceiling which was just as high as the great hall at hogwarts, if not higher. There was old family treasures stored in boxes. The whole vault was a maze of treasure that Harry couldn't begin to comprehend, he felt quite bad when he thought back to the Weasley's family vault and then looked at this. And of course his _own_ vault was filled with Galleons too.

"So what sort of stuff are you looking for?" Ginny asked  
"I don't know, scrapbooks, family heirlooms… that sort of stuff."  
"Hey, Harry, Look at this!" Ginny called  
"What is it?" Harry asked, making his way over to where Ginny was stood  
"It's a box, but look inside!"  
the box was just a plain wooden box but in it was a badge with the potter family crest on it, a pair of glasses, a necklace which also had the potter family crest on it and finally a ring that looked like an engagement ring, passed down from generation to generation. The ring had thousands of tiny jewels that cast of rainbows in every direction even in the dim light of the vault. Also in the box was a little tattered leather bound book, Harry picked it up. On the first page it had a picture of the badge, under the picture was a description:  
'The Potter family crest badge can be used as a port key from any where, even if the place has antiport key charms, it will take you directly to potter mansion when the user thinks "go home" this cannot be taken unless willingly given away'

On the next page was a picture of the glasses under the glasses was a description:  
'The glasses are a magical object, they will adapt to the prescription of the wearer. They can see through objects and heighten the wearer's senses by 75%. They cannot be taken unless willingly given away'

Over the page was a picture of the necklace, again under it was a description:  
'this necklace is the sister to the badge, it also acts as a port key however it can only take the wearer to the badge and back where they came from, the necklace will lessen the effects of any harmful spell or curse by 80%, this cannot be taken unless willingly given away.'

Finally there was a picture of the ring, under was a description:  
'This ring has been passed down from generation to generation, it reduces the effect of any harmful spell including unforgivable by 100% however it will only work if the person to whom it was given truly loves the person whom gave them it, when the receiver wears their ring and the two truly love each other the ring will also protect the significant other in the same way. This cannot be taken unless willingly given away.'

"Cool, huh?!" Ginny commented.  
"Yeah." Harry agreed, Picking the glasses up and putting them on, "Whoa!" He cried, the glasses making everything much more clear and heightening his senses.  
"What are they like?" Ginny asked  
"I-I can see a lot better!" He told her "It's weird."  
"Put the badge on!" She told him, he did so, fastening it to the inside of his jacket so as to not cause suspicion.  
"Here." Harry said to Ginny, offering her the necklace.  
"Oh, I couldn't!" She said  
"But I want you to!"  
"Okay." Ginny reluctantly took the necklace from him, "Will you help me put it on?"  
"Sure." Harry put the necklace on for her then left the ring in the box for later use, he already had an idea of who he would give it to but didn't think now was the right time.  
"Well this hasn't really told you much about your past, has it?" Ginny asked, glumly.  
"No," Harry agreed, "But it has shown us where to go next!" he took Ginny's hand and thought go home, there was a familiar tug behind his navel and then when he opened his eyes he and Ginny were standing in a large shiny kitchen. Four house elves were running toward them.  
"Master Potter has returned!"  
"Welcome home master Potter!"  
"We have waited so long for you, master!"  
"We kept the house clean for you, master!" They babbled.  
"Whoa! What's going on, where am I, who are you?"  
"Why, you're in potter mansion, sir, we are your house elves!"

* * *

**On to reviews! (I can't believe I have reviews already! I love you guys!)**

**Absidoodle: Thanks for reviewing! I din't mean for it to be sad, and I assure you this is more fluff than a serious story so it will definitely get happier!**

**Fallen-Petals15: Thanks for the review and the advice, I'll try to add more description :)**

**Thanks to all that liked and followed this fic and also thanks for just reading it, I love you all! Review please xoxo**


	3. Potter Mansion

**Happy Wednesday! We've made it half way through the week, yay! I still need to start writing my next chapter for my Merlin fic, so don't kill me if it appears on Saturday instead of Friday! I'll try my best to update it on Friday though. Any-who, off to Potter mansion we go!**

* * *

Potter mansion

"You're… _my_ house elves?!" Harry asked them, shocked. The four of them nodded excitedly, one was wearing red with white stripes, one was wearing plain red, another was wearing red with gold stripes and the last was wearing plain gold.  
"We have waited so long for Master Harry Potter to return, you are the last Potter; everything here belongs to you." The one in red and gold told him.  
"Everything?" Harry asked, astonished. He looked around: The kitchen alone was as big as his aunt and uncle's whole house, there was every kitchen appliance known to wizard and muggle and from the kitchen complete with a breakfast bar. Harry could see the back yard which seemed to stretch on forever, various magical animals could be seen roaming around on the well kept green grass and there was also a significant amount of magical plants, Professor Sprout wouldn't have known what to do with herself in that garden.  
"Everything." The house elf in red and gold confirmed.  
"What are your names?" Harry asked  
"I am Hokey." The house elf in red and gold told him,  
"I am Shookie." The house elf in gold told him,  
"I am Blinky" The house elf in red and white told him,  
"And I am Flame." The house elf in red told him.  
"Nice to meet you, Hokey, Shookie, Blinky and Flame." He replied.  
"It's a pleasure." Flame replied.  
"Can we get you anything Master Harry?" Hokey asked  
"No thank you, and just call me Harry, I want to be your friend, not your master, "You can all work here though, if you want!" He said quickly at the horror struck faces, Ginny laughed.  
"Thank you… Harry" Shookie said. Harry smiled, Ginny stifled a laugh.  
"Could you show us around please?" Harry asked  
"Certainly!" Blinky said and took his hand and lead him through the mansion.  
It was 4 floors tall with a basement. In the basement was a potions lab that was better than the one at Hogwarts.  
"Its stock cupboard is filled with every ingredient you'll ever need and refills itself as required." Hokey said  
"Cool!" Harry said, turning around slowly as he took the room in.  
On the ground floor was the kitchen looking out onto the garden, next door to the kitchen was a sitting room with a giant stone fireplace, which was connected to the floo network. It had a huge cream sofa which according to the house elves had a comforting charm on it. The walls of the room were decorated with floor to ceiling bookshelves all filled with books, wizard and muggle. There was also vast floor to ceiling windows covered with red curtains.  
Next door to that was a dining room, the whole room was plain beige and stood in the middle of the room was a huge oak dining table that would easily seat all the Weasleys plus about 5 friends.  
On the second floor was another, smaller sitting room, decorated in the same plain beige as the dining room, curled on the rug in front of a small fireplace (which wasn't hooked up to the floo network) was a little black cat.  
"His name is midnight." Shookie said "I've been looking after him, waiting for your return. He was your mother's cat. Your father bought her it whilst she was pregnant with you; they lived here for a while before they had to go into hiding…"  
"Oh…" was all Harry could say to that.  
"So they lived here?" Ginny asked, "What else can you tell us about them?"  
"Let them… let them finish showing us around first." Harry said  
"Okay then, continuing the tour." Flame said  
Next door to the sitting room was a giant empty room that was used for training according to the house elves. Apparently when a witch or wizard entered the room in would respond to their abilities and create a challenge, perfect for extra auror training.  
They went up to the third floor; on this floor were 4 bedrooms with king sized four poster beds and an en suite.  
"The décor changes according to the inhabitant's perforation." Blinky told them  
On the fourth floor was the master bedroom, it had the biggest bed imaginable with a walk in wardrobe and a cupboard filled with family photo albums and little trinkets that had belonged to Harry's parents, maybe grandparents. Off to the side was an en suite with a Jacuzzi bath tub and power shower, there was two sinks, each shaped like a sea shell. The tiles were the colour of the sea and the spotlight lights reflected off of them making the whole bathroom feel magical.  
"Whoa!" Ginny and Harry chorused.  
"This is the master bedroom." Hokey told them, making a grand gesture around the room. Harry walked over to the family photo albums and trinkets and carefully picked one up. As he looked through he saw his parents smiling up at him and waving from the pictures. Harry felt tears brimming in his eyes.  
"Come on I think we should go; Mum's still got Teddy." Ginny said softly  
"Right, Teddy." Harry said, trying to hide his tears.  
"Harry is going so soon?" Flame asked  
"Yeah. Sorry." Harry said  
"But Harry and his Ginny could stay for food!" Shookie said desperately  
"You still haven't seen the Garden!" Hokey cried  
"I promise I'll be back, there's no way I could stay away from this place, but I left Ginny's mum with my god-son and I should really be getting back."  
"Okay, come back soon Harry, sir." Blinky said, bowing  
"Please, no bowing!" Harry insisted  
"Sorry Harry, Blinky is a bad house elf!" She cried, and started hitting herself  
"No, no, no, no! Don't hurt yourself! No hurting yourself. Any of you, we clear!?" He said  
"Yes ma-… Harry." The four house elves agreed, stumbling over the word 'Master'.  
"Well then goodbye!" Harry said  
"We'll be back soon!" Ginny added and with that they took each others hands and together they disapparated back to the burrow.

* * *

**And now I shall go onto thanking my wonderful reviewers:**

**ingjerd96: I'll update this fic every Wednesday, sorry It has to be once a week, but it's better than once a month and also I have 3 ongoing fics so It's hard to stay on top of it all without falling behind at school, I try :)**

**anthony37: Thank you for reviewing, Your review is the inspiration for my next chapter, come back next Wednesday!**

**Absidoodle: Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it. I have to warn you though, the next chapter starts out as a bit of a downer, but I promise you ALL my fics will have a happy ending unless i specifically say otherwise. :)**

**reviews are appreciated, stay awesome :) see ya next week xoxo**


	4. Back at the Burrow

**Happy Wednesday :) So I had a snow day on Monday AND Tuesday :) but I was back at school today :( but you guys don't want me complaining about lack of snow, on with the story:**

**disclaimer: everything you recognise is not mine, it belongs to JKR.**

* * *

Back at the burrow

_'Waaaa'_  
Teddy's screaming was the first thing to greet Harry and Ginny on their return to the burrow.  
"Oh, Ginny dear, go and sort the dinner out for me please." Mrs Weasley asked, patting Teddy on the back trying desperately to stop him crying.  
"_Mum_." Ginny whined "You know I can't cook, just give me Teddy; me and Harry will calm him down."  
"Oh… _Very well_." Mrs Weasley sighed.  
"Thanks for looking after him Molly." Harry said, taking Teddy from her.  
"Oh it was nothing; I raised Fred and George, remember." She replied, then went quiet as she realised what she'd just said.  
"I'm sorry." Harry said  
"It's fine dear." She replied then quickly made her way back to the kitchen.

Ginny was looking at the ground, clearly trying to keep from crying  
"Hey." Harry said, lightly punching her arm awkwardly with his free hand, "Don't be sad…" He stopped; unable to think of any comforting words. He'd ruled out saying 'they would have wanted you to be happy' or 'it's what they would have wanted' because in all fairness, those sorts of things never made anyone feel better.  
"No… I know… I'm being stupid…" Ginny replied, sniffling.  
"No you're not." Harry replied softly. They carried on up the stairs in silence and Harry put his arms around Ginny as soon as he had put a sleeping Teddy down into his crib.  
"I'm being silly." Ginny insisted with another sniff.  
"You're really not… we've all lost people…" Harry said, trying to avoid saying _Fred;_ in fear of pushing her over the edge and making her cry.  
"I know." She replied.

Harry kissed her forehead and then the two sat down to examine the things they had taken from Harry's vault.  
"What are those glasses like?" Ginny asked  
"Great, I can't remember a time when my vision had been so clear!" Harry replied  
"You can… you can control when you see through things, right?" Ginny asked  
Harry blushed, understanding what she meant. "Yes." He said, "And don't worry… I'll be… mature… with them." Ginny let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding in.  
"That necklace suits you." Harry complemented, Ginny blushed.

Teddy's hair turned bright pink in his sleep, Harry knew that as a sign he was dreaming about his mother and was surely about to start crying, he went over to the crib and lifted him out.  
"Hey, little man." He said Teddy looked at Harry, confused for a bit. Then he smiled and made to grab his glasses. "Oi!" Harry exclaimed, Ginny giggled  
"Your hairs all pink Ted'!" Ginny said, ruffling his hair, Teddy giggled  
"Come on Teddy, you wanna go to sleep or you want some food?" Harry asked  
Teddy squirmed about, clearly not sleepy anymore, his hair turned back to its usual bright blue so Harry took that as he wanted food.  
"Shall we?" Ginny asked opening the door.  
"We shall." Harry replied, holding Teddy in an easier way so he could carry him down the stairs.

After the hour long battle to get Teddy to swallow the pureed mush known as baby food and covering the Weasley's kitchen in orange mush Teddy was full and very messy.  
"Someone needs a bath." Ginny commented, brushing some baby food from her hair.  
"Who, teddy or you?" Harry asked jokingly, Ginny gently whacked him with the brush.  
"Oww!" Harry complained, at least she thought it had been gentle. "Let's just go put him in the bath before the bat bogey hex comes out." Harry said, taking Teddy and speed walking up the stairs before Ginny could hit him again.  
"Agua..." Harry started to say the water spell when Hermione burst through the door.  
"Wait!" she said, Harry and Ginny looked at her, confused. "You can't just summon water like that to wash a baby!" She explained, "They need a specific temperature.  
"The bath is temperature regulated, Hermione, like my mum had enough time to regulate water temperature with 7 kids!" Ginny replied. Ron appeared behind Hermione.  
"I tried to tell you…" He said  
"Shut up, Ronald." She said, and then stormed off.  
Harry shrugged and said "Augmente." Water flowed from his wand and into the bath tub.  
By the time all the food was washed from teddy the whole bathroom was close to flooded, Both Harry and Ginny looked as if they'd got into the tub along with Teddy just with their clothes on. Harry cast a quick drying spell on all 3 of them and put Teddy into some clean clothes.  
"I think I'm getting the hang of this godfather thing!" Harry smiled  
"I told you you'd be a good godfather, didn't I!" Ginny said, smiling just as much  
"Well, I've still got to get him to sleep again…" Harry cringed remembering last night and how Teddy had woke him up every half hour or so. He'd put a silencing charm on the room so as not to disturb the rest of the house but that night had been worse than the nights he's had nightmares about Voldemort.  
"Why don't you get flame or…" Ginny began to suggest that he should get one of the house elves from potter mansion to help him out, since Molly wouldn't let her in the same room as Harry for the night, even to help him out, when Harry sensed someone's presence nearby, thanks to his heightened senses and for some reason he didn't want anyone to know about Potter mansion yet, so He's quieted Ginny.  
"Shh… Someone's listening in." He whispered. They walked out to find Ron sat at the door with a Weasleys wizard wheezes spy ear with him.  
"Ron, what are you doing?" Ginny asked  
"Uh… umm…" Ron stuttered  
"Better question, Why are you spying on us?" she asked, Ron flinched as he noticed Ginny had her wand in her hand  
"Uh… no reason… I… I mean… I wasn't spying…" Harry looked at the ear questioningly, "I… I found this… on… on the floor and I was picking it up." Ron stuttered.  
Ginny raised her wand ready to cast the bat bogey hex but Harry grabbed her right wrist, her wand arm and dragged her off into his bedroom.

"Why didn't you let me hex him?" Ginny asked disappointedly, "He was spying on us!" Harry smiled, winked then said:  
"Because Ginny, That would have taken time and I can't stand to be away from you any longer…"  
"What… but Teddy…" Ginny said then she cottoned on that Ron was still spying on them for whatever reason.  
"Teddy won't understand…" Harry said  
"Good point."  
Harry put Teddy down in the crib and kissed Ginny as noisily as possible.  
"I won't object if you hex him now…" Harry whispered, Ginny smirked and opened the door to find Ron red faced, stuck between anger and embarrassment.

"You are spying on us!" Ginny said  
"I knew it!" Ron exclaimed, "You two are sick, I mean without Teddy there is one thing but with a baby in the same room, that's just _disgusting!_"  
"Ron, we just kissed." Harry said, calmly rocking Teddy in his arms  
"But… but you weren't going to leave it there, if… If you didn't…. if you didn't open the door you would have…"  
"Shut up Ron, we were pranking you." Ginny said then blasted him with the bat bogey hex. Just then George arrived at the top of the stairs looking a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth for the first time since the battle of Hogwarts.  
"That was the _worst_ prank I've _ever_ seen." He said; his voice croaky from crying and not talking for so long.  
"Well, maybe you wanna help us get better?" Ginny asked hopefully.  
George considered this for a while, "Yeah… Maybe we can find some inspiration in my room…" He turned toward his room next door to Ginny's on the next floor, followed by a dumbfounded Harry and Ginny.

"Is George back?" Ron asked Hermione, hopefully; once George, Harry and Ginny had disappeared up the stairs and the bat bogey hex had wore off.  
"It's a start I suppose…" Hermione agreed. Just then Harry appeared at the top of the stairs.  
"You couldn't keep an eye on Teddy for me please, Hermione?" he asked, "Just whilst I'm with George."  
"Sure." Hermione sighed. Ron and Hermione sat on Harry's bed watching Teddy when they heard faint giggling- not the full out belly laughs that used to be so common in the Weasley household- it was the first laughing to be heard in a long while then it was followed by a large bang.  
"I suppose George _is_ on the mend." Ron said, a worried look on his face, but his eyes told Hermione that he couldn't have been happier.  
"That or someone tripped over an unfinished prank." Hermione laughed.

* * *

**That's it :) hope you enjoyed it, I really liked writing Teddy eating and going in the bath, it's fun. Sorry this chapter started on a downer but you have to admit it got better and I think future chapters will be a lot happier too :) tell me your thoughts in a review :p**

**thank you to:**

**Scarlet-Rose333: Thanks for reviewing, Gald you like it! keep reading xoxo**

**anthony37: yeah, Harry is still shocked about all this but he's getting better at it, with the help of Ginny :) keep reading **


	5. The Library

**Happy Wednesday, my lovelies! I hope everyone's had a great week so far but if you haven't keep your head up, I'm sure it'll get better; the weekend's almost here. and you know what the weekend means PARTY (on tumblr) enjoy :)**

* * *

The library

A few weeks passed by with the Burrow and all its inhabitants constantly on edge of another prank. Other than the pranks and the odd crying match from Teddy, however, the Burrow was-for the first time in a long time- a very peaceful and happy place to be. "Breakfast!" Mrs Weasley called cheerfully, her voice magically amplified so she could be heard by Ron up on the top floor (not that Ron was going to be waking up anytime soon).

"Good morning Molly." Harry greeted her, much more awake than he had been for the past weeks.  
"Did you sleep well?" Molly asked  
"I did; Teddy actually slept the night for once!" Harry smiled, bouncing Teddy in his arms, making the blue haired toddler giggle.  
"That's good." Molly said, serving some bacon and eggs up on a plate for Harry.

"Morning." Ginny greeted them, her red hair in a messy array, making her look like her hair was on fire.  
"Bad hair day?" Molly asked, jokingly.  
"No!" Ginny snapped indignantly, "I just haven't brushed it yet!"  
"Well I think you look beautiful." Harry complemented, making Ginny blush  
"Oh, stop!" Ginny said, sitting down to eat her bacon and eggs. "I was thinking you might want to go back to…" Ginny began  
"Yeah, If Molly will look after Teddy." Harry said, cutting her off before she could say mansion.  
"Of course I'll look after Teddy, dear. All you have to do is ask." Molly told him, looking like she wanted to know where they were going but decided not to broach the subject.

Just then girlish scream came from Ron's room.  
"Bloody hell George!" Ron shouted, "Why would you do that!?"  
"Sorry!" George laughed, not sounding sorry at all.

"What on earth was that?" Hermione asked, entering the kitchen, clutching a muggle book her parents had sent her in her arms, so the scream must have been Ron. Harry and Ginny shrugged their shoulders, grinning.  
"George Weasley, get down here NOW!" Molly screeched, going red. George apperated into the kitchen, making Molly jump; her scowl wavered as she saw Georges grin; it'd been a long time since he'd smiled like that.  
"Yes mum?" he asked innocently  
"What've you done to your brother?" She sighed  
"Just pulled a little prank on him is all… This place needed livening up a bit." George said, his grin fading a little.  
"What did you do?" Molly asked- no trace of anger in her voice.  
"I transfigured his pillow feathers into spiders." George smiled, unashamed.  
"Well… don't do it again." Molly told him, George looked surprised but shrugged and ate his breakfast. Harry noticed that although he was smiling he had a vacant look in his eye and the rims of his eyes were slightly red. George had moved back into his own room after Harry and Ginny had asked him for pranking advice, but Harry figured he must still miss Fred a lot more than he let on.

Ginny left the kitchen to get dressed out of her pyjamas and Harry followed suit, leaving Teddy with Mrs Weasley.  
"Well, shall we be off, Harry?" Ginny asked when they were back in the kitchen, she was dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt; her hair no longer in a haystack but hanging loosely down her back like a waterfall of fire.  
"Ok." Harry said, wiping Teddy's mouth before getting up and taking Ginny's hand to apperated to Potter mansion.

"Master…. Ugh… I mean… Harry! And Miss Ginny!" Hokey greeted excitedly, brushing down his red and gold pillowcase nervously in the presence of his master.  
"Hi Hokey, good to see you!" Harry replied.  
"Where are the others? Shookie, Blinky and flame?" Ginny asked.  
"They are coming now; we were in the middle of cleaning when I heard you had arrived." Hokey explained.  
"Oh, alright." Ginny said. Just then 3 over excited house elves appeared in the room and ran toward the young witch and wizard in a blur of red white and gold.  
"Harry! Ginny! Welcome back!" They called  
"Nice to see you again Shookie, Blinky and Flame." Harry said, Ginny smiled and waved in greeting, finding it hard to resist the energetic atmosphere the elves brought to the room.  
"Would you like us to complete your tour that you left unfinished?" Hokey asked  
"Or would you like some food, we can cook anything you like?!" Flame added.  
"Oh, we just had breakfast thanks, Flame. Plus we never got to see the garden or look around the top floor properly." Harry said.  
"The tour it is!" Shookie said. Blinky took Harry's hand and led him and Ginny toward the garden, followed by the other 3 house elves.

Harry and Ginny's first impression of the garden: It was huge. They were speechless at the size of it. It went on farther than the eye could see- stretches of lush, green, perfectly kept grass embellished with wildflowers adding splashes of colour to the garden. Every once in awhile an animal, magical or otherwise could be seen going about its daily life. It was beautiful.  
"It's great for sledding in the winter." Blinky informed them  
"Yes, Master James and his friends used to think so, back when he was still at Hogwarts." Shookie added.  
"Wait, my father grew up here?" Harry asked  
"Yes, he did." Blinky said  
"Wow, can we go up and have a look around the top floor now?" Harry asked. The elves led them up the stairs and to the top floor.

Next door to the master bedroom was a library; apparently a sitting room lined with books wasn't enough for the Potters.  
"In this library you will find books that you will find nowhere else in the world. Some might be considered of dark magic but in the right hands they can be used for good, and they have been for all these years. You must make sure you fully trust any person you allow to enter this room with you." Hokey warned. Ginny hesitated, thinking that Harry might not trust her enough to let her into his amazing one of a kind library. However Harry opened the door for her and gestured for her to go in first, like a true gentleman.  
"Are you sure you're okay with me going in?" Ginny asked, doubtfully.  
"Of course!" Harry said, confused, "What makes you think I wouldn't trust you?" Ginny blushed, but didn't answer, taking it as a rhetorical question.

The library reminded Ginny of the library in the beauty and the beast, a muggle children's film that she'd watched with Hermione one summer. She felt just like Belle only her prince hadn't been turned into a beast, he was far from being a beast.

"Whoa." Harry said, he picked up a book and started flicking through, "Hey, these spells could really help to rebuild Hogwarts a lot faster than the rate that they're going."  
"Really?" Ginny asked, peering over his shoulder, the spells seemed like they would be helpful. Both Harry and Ginny picked out a stack of books they thought looked helpful in rebuilding things and sat down for a good few hours learning the spells, they would have missed lunch had the elves not brought them some macaroni and cheese when it was time for lunch.  
"Well I feel like I learned more in those few hours then I ever did at Hogwarts." Ginny said.  
"Me too." Harry agreed, "Bring on the NEWTS."  
"We should come back and learn more, then we could help with the reconstruction of Hogwarts and be able to do our NEWTS quicker!" Ginny said  
"I like that idea, we can practice the spells properly in the training room and then we might be able to go and help them rebuild Hogwarts by this time next week."  
"Harry and Ginny are coming back tomorrow?" Hokey asked hopefully.  
"Yes, we'll be around so much you'll get sick of us." Harry promised, all four elves looked really excited by this making Harry and Ginny smiling like they'd gone insane as they apperated home to take Teddy off of Molly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, you're the best!**

**and to my reviewers(well... reviewer):**

**anthony37: Thanks for reviewing! I don't want to give too much away but I don't think I'll be making Harry and Ginny becomingGeorge's apprentice... He won't be needing them. Keep reading! **

**Thank you to everyone who's followed and liked this story, I'll be back with more next Wednesday! :) xoxoxo**


	6. setting things in motion

**Hey guys! Sorry for updating later than usual but it's still Wednesday :) I know this chapter had a really crap title but whatever. Hope you enjoy it all the same.**

* * *

Setting things in motion

Harry put down the final book he had set himself to read. He and Ginny had been coming to Potter mansion and staying the day for the past month. They would have liked to just move in but Harry still didn't want anyone other than Ginny about the place and there was also Teddy. So to avoid too much suspicion they had just came to spend the day, leaving Teddy with Molly.  
"Well I don't think my brain could contain any more information without it exploding." Harry exclaimed.  
"Me too." Ginny agreed.  
"I think we're ready to go to Kingsley and tell him we want to help re build Hogwarts." Harry said.  
"Yeah, let's go then." Ginny said. Just before they apperated away Flame appeared in the library.  
"Is Harry and Ginny leaving already?" he asked.  
"Yeah." Harry said, "We have been here all day, though." He reasoned.  
"Will you be back tomorrow?" Flame asked.  
"Oh, I don't know flame." Ginny answered.  
"We might be at Hogwarts, helping to rebuild it." Harry finished.  
"Oh, alright then. Flame and the others will keep care of potter mansion." Flame said.  
"You always do such a good job." Harry complemented.  
"Thank you, Harry." Flame said.  
"Bye, then." Ginny said, taking Harry's hand to apperated back to the burrow just in time for tea.  
Molly was just setting the table for tea when the arrived in the Weasley's kitchen, helped by Ron and Hermione.  
"Oh you're back." Molly said with a smile. "George has Teddy in the living room, you might want to go and get him."  
"Alright, thanks Molly." Harry said, making his way to the sitting room along with Ginny.  
"And the love birds return." George announced as they walked into the room, Teddy bashing him on the side of his head where his ear should have been.  
"Hey! Hey, don't do that, Ted!" Harry scolded, taking the blue haired toddler into his arms.  
"Thanks, George." Ginny said.  
"No problem." He said, "Kid's got potential."  
"Great. Just what I need, a prankster for a god son." Harry complained light heartedly.  
"Dinner!" Molly shouted, bringing their conversation with George to an end.  
Dinner went like it always did. Hermione had been living at the Burrow for the last couple weeks but planned to go and stay with her parents who had recently been returned from Australia by some aurors. George was getting better and better by the day, though you could still catch the empty look in his eye. Harry and Ginny remained quiet, redirecting all the questions the others asked them about where they'd been, claiming to have gone to diagon alley and Gringotts, still looking into Harry's family history. Luckily the elves had told them a lot about Harry's ancestry and so they didn't come up empty handed when they were asked what they had found out so far.

The next day Harry and Ginny left for the Ministry early in the morning; leaving themselves just enough time to get a slice of toast and a goblet of pumpkin juice.  
"What's the rush?" Molly asked when Harry handed Teddy over to her.  
"We've got something to tell Kingsley." Harry explained. Molly looked like she wanted to ask more questions but Harry and Ginny had flooed to the ministry before she got chance to ask.  
"Do you know where Kingsley's office is?" Harry asked.  
"No." Ginny admitted.  
"Oh… Let's go ask at the desk." Harry said. They walked over to the reception desk. The lobby of the ministry was now without a statue, the horrible statue that had sprung up in the middle of Voldemort's power had been publicly ripped down. The witch behind the desk wasn't paying any attention to anything, she was just sat twirling her wand in her hand with a bored expression.  
"Excuse me?" Harry tried to get her attention.  
"Yeah, I'll be with you in a minute." She said, trying to look busy with some paper. Ginny cleared her throat and the witch looked up and looked as if she was about to have a heart attack. "Merlin's beard, You're Harry Potter!" She cried.  
"Oh, I can't take you anywhere!" Ginny complained, jokingly.  
Harry looked at the floor in embarrassment, the witch behind the counter changed her body language so Ginny got the impression she was trying to hit on him. Harry noticed Ginny's expression hardening then noticed she felt threatened by this witch. Silly of her, really. He took Ginny's hand and squeezed it reassuringly; her expression softened.  
"How can I help you?" The witch asked.  
"We're here to see Kingsley shacklebolt." Harry told her.  
"Do you have an appointment?" She asked, and then seemed to remember who she was talking to, "You know what, considering who you are I don't think it'll be too much trouble, come with me."  
"Ugh… Thanks." Harry told her awkwardly. The receptionist led them through a few hallways and up 5 floors until they reached shacklebolt's office. She knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" Kingsly asked. The witch walked in to the office.  
"Harry Potter, sir." She announced.  
"Oh, Harry. How can I help you?" he asked.  
Harry and Ginny walked into the office and the receptionist left them. "Um. I wondered if it would be okay if Ginny and I help with the rebuild of Hogwarts."  
"Oh?"  
"We um…"Harry stuttered and then decided since Kingsley was the minister of magic, if only temporarily, he should tell him, "I found some things in my family vault; they led me to um… Potter mansion."  
"Go on." Kingsley urged.  
"Well it had quite an extensive library and a training room. Ginny and I have done some reading and put the spells to the test. We believe it could really help speed up the cleanup process." Harry explained.  
"Very well." Kingsley said, "When can you start?"  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other, dumbstruck. They were expecting forms and permission from parents- Ginny was still underage- They weren't expecting immediate acceptance.  
"Uh, as soon as you want, I suppose." Harry said.  
"Wonderful, here I'll make you a port key and you can join the people already there. Tell them I put you in charge of the rebuild. Out of all of us, if nobody else, you can fix Hogwarts." Kingsley said.  
"Oh I don't know." Harry said.  
"Always so modest!" he exclaimed, "Harry, You're the most powerful wizard of our age."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D **

**No reviewers for the last chapter :( what happened guys? I feel all lonely, come on! If you read it you gotta review! Just a smiley face, or a sad face- if you don't like it. Just let me know you're there! **


	7. Hogwarts

**Hello again! Wow, it's been a week already! I almost forgot that it was wednesday and nearly forgot to upload this week... NEARLY! But here I am, with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Hogwarts

Harry certainly lived up to the title of 'the greatest wizard of our age'. Harry had tried to deny it but there was no evidence to suggest that he wasn't as soon as he and Ginny had fixed Hogwarts in under half an hour. This gave Ginny the title of 'the greatest witch of our age'.

"How can a wizard who's barely of age and an under age witch do what we've been trying to do for the past few months in under half an hour!?" A wizard muttered to himself whilst walking off the newly repaired and improved campus of Hogwarts.

Ginny and Harry were sitting under the whomping willow; it didn't move anymore, it was now known as the marauders tree, a shrine, James Sirius and Remus. There was a plaque next to it with 'in loving memory of Padfoot, moony and prongs. There was also a shrine to the 54 fallen witches and wizards that died in the battle of Hogwarts and the many more that died due to death eater raids etc, etc.  
The shrine was made of marble and had all the names of the deceased magically carved into it. Thanks to Harry and Ginny you were able to tap the name with your wand and talk to the person in much the same way as you could talk to the portraits.

"I think we did well here." Ginny stated.  
"Yeah we did, it's ready for a new year and much more protected." Harry agreed.  
"I'd like to see a dark witch or wizard try and cross the border of Hogwarts." Ginny said with a smile.  
"That wouldn't end well." Harry said, returning the smile.  
"Shall we go and look around our master piece?" Ginny suggested.  
"Sure." With that, Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked the halls of Hogwarts.

They had opted to keep it much the same as it was before. The only changes they had made was to the marauders map when they had discovered more and more rooms. The two of them now knew every corner of Hogwarts like the back of their hand. They had decided to keep the map at Potter mansion and not tell anyone about it so as to keep it from going into the wrong hands.

They walked along the third floor corridor, the one place they had made a change to; where the trap door had been was now a spiral staircase, much like the one into the headmaster's office, which led into a huge hall big enough to seat the entire student body of Hogwarts in amphitheatre style. The idea was that it would be a DADA talk room. Harry and Ginny had promised Kingsly they would come and teach the school DADA, now a very valued subject, so long as they had a place in which to teach.

"Well hello there little sis!" a voice called from behind them. Harry and Ginny both turned around in surprise. What they saw almost made Ginny pass out; she leaned on Harry for support.

"F-Fred!?" She stammered.  
"In the flesh… well." Fred had come back as a ghost and was currently smiling at his sort-of joke.  
"Fred! You came back as a ghost!?" Harry asked, he knew he was stating the obvious but he needed to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
"I always said I'd come back to haunt the halls of Hogwarts, didn't I!" he replied happily, "Anyways, it's a big place; peeves can't manage all this by himself and still be effective, Peeves is a great prankster, better with two!"  
Just then Peeves came barrelling down the hallway with a bucket of water. Harry quickly did a wordless spell that froze him.  
"Whoa!" Fred gaped, flicking peeves in the forehead, "How'd you do that?"  
"A week of reading." Harry replied, stepping out of the way then undoing thee spell. Peeves ended up throwing a bucket of water into thin air then looking around confused. Fred pulled a face.  
"Reading?! I'll stick to floating through walls." He said.  
"George will be so happy!" Ginny exclaimed, "Can you leave Hogwarts?"  
"Yeah, I can." Fred replied.  
"Why haven't you done already?" Ginny asked, Harry noticed that she had turned red and considered running. Fred, although a ghost now, backed away like his life was threatened.  
"I…" He stuttered.  
"George was broken for months! Months! And did you not even think about Mum!? Or… or me?" Ginny's voice broke when she finished that sentence and Harry knew she was trying so hard to not cry.  
"Her, Gin'… He's here now…" He tried to console her.  
"I did leave, I went to see George… Haven't you noticed how much better he's been? Do you think that you could just fix losing a twin so suddenly could be fixed by a little prank?" Fred said, his grin turning into a more serious expression.  
"I see why you would go and see George first… but why didn't you come and see the whole family?" Ginny asked, her voice thick with held back tears. Whether those were tears or joy, anger or sadness, Harry couldn't tell. The grin returned to Fred's face momentarily, then left again when he saw Ginny turn red with anger.  
"YOU THOUGHT YOU SHOULD PRANK US DIDN'T YOU!?" She screamed, "YOU THOUGHT YOU'D LET US ALL MOURN YOU AND BE SAD OVER YOU AND THEN BOOM YOU'D JUST FLOAT THROUGH A WALL AND SAY 'Hey guys, miss me, I came back as a ghost!'"  
"No… I wanted to surprise you all… on… on your birthday." He said, he reached out and hugged her. Ginny shuddered; it wasn't the best feeling in the world, being hugged by a ghost but she didn't shrug him off; she wanted nothing more than to be hugged by Fred no matter how cold and strange he was.  
"So… Are you coming back for your 7th year?" Fred asked.  
"Yep. And Harry is too, right?" Ginny looked at Harry.  
"Yeah, if you are." Harry confirmed.  
"Great! We'll have such fun!" Fred exclaimed.  
"If you can leave Hogwarts, why don't you just come love with us?" Ginny asked.  
"Because, I came back to haunt Hogwarts, it's just because I'm an all powerful wizard that I can leave for a little to go to the burrow." Fred explained.  
"Fair enough." Ginny said.  
"We'll see you in September then, unless you come to the burrow." Harry said.  
"I will do." Fred promised.  
"Bye Fred." Ginny said.  
"Bye."

* * *

**I don't know if ghosts actually can leave their chosen haunting grounds but lets just say Fred can because he's a great wizard, he had to have been since he co-founded WWW. **

**Are you guys even out there? This fic has gone silent, I feel like I should just give up! Please leave a review to let me know you like this fic and I'm not just wasting my time.**

**Absidoodle: Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it. :)**

**REVIEW GUYS, PLEASE!**


	8. Fred comes to stay

**Hello Fellow Potterheads! I'm running out of greetings for this authors note thing, does anyone even read this? Well here I am with another chapter, hope you like it and enjoy:**

* * *

Fred comes to stay

Harry, teddy, Ginny and George were sitting in the Weasley's family room talking about random things.  
"So are you going to start the joke shop up again?" Ginny asked.  
"Oh… I don't know…" George replied, "I don't know if I'd be able to run it by my self but how could I choose a new business partner?"  
"You know you don't really have to?" Harry said, thinking that Fred could just come and help out in his ghost form.  
George chuckled, he knew of Fred's ghostly return but Fred still hadn't come and announced it to the full family and Harry and Ginny had kept quiet. "How do you think customers would react to having a ghost serve them?"  
"It is a joke shop," Ginny reasoned, "You could bring out a whole new ghost range."  
"I like it!" George exclaimed, "I'll suggest it the next time Fred comes back. You know if I ever need a fully alive person to help out with the shop, I'll come to you, little sis."  
"Good to know." Ginny smiled.

"Dinner!" molly called. They all went through to the kitchen. Arthur was still at work, Bill, Charlie and Percy were all at their own homes and Ron had gone to Hermione's house for dinner. That left Molly, George, Ginny, Harry and Teddy; a relatively quiet meal by Weasley standards.

That didn't mean it was actually quiet.

George was making constant jokes that nobody, not even Molly, could resist the urge to laugh at. Harry was constantly being rained on by food thrown at him by Teddy. The toddler was a good eater and now liked to eat his food. It was just every now and then he liked to throw half of his diner at Harry. It didn't make a mess thanks to the anti-mess spell Harry and Ginny had found whilst pawing through books at the potter library but it was still distracting.

"Honestly, he's worse than the twins were!" Molly laughed and then trailed off as she thought about Fred; she still thought he was gone and gone for good. Harry and Ginny met eyes across the table. They wanted to put her out of her misery and tell her that Fred had come back as a ghost, and that they would never be rid of them but George looked over at them with a silent warning in his eyes.

_Wait for it; he'll show up sooner or later! _

When they were finished Molly began floating the dishes to the sink when there was a loud 'wOOOOoooooOOOooooOOOoooo' like the noise you make when you pretend to be a ghost to try and scare friends and then fail. Then Fred burst through the wall.

"Hi mum!" He said holding his hand up in a shy wave with his signature grin.  
The plates clattered to the ground as Molly stared at her dead son in shock.  
"Fred!" She gasped.  
"Yeah." He said.  
"How… How are you…?"  
"Always said I'd come back and haunt Hogwarts didn't I!" Fred chuckled.  
"George… You knew!" Molly exclaimed twirling round to stare at her oldest son who still lived with her.  
"Yeah." George confirmed.  
"I couldn't sit by and watch my own twin waste away!" Fred said, floating over and sitting next to George. He put an arm around him, which can't have been nice but he didn't shrug him off.  
"But you could sit by and watch the rest of your family mourn you?" Molly screeched.  
"You were still eating!" Fred said, losing his joking nature for a split second.  
"George was eating! Do you think I'd sit by and let my own son starve himself?!" Molly cried.  
"You think because there was no food on the plate you found outside his room that he'd eaten it!? He's not some delinquent wizard he knows how to banish things!" Fred shouted back.  
"Fred… Please stop shouting!" George said, mock punching him in the arm.  
"Right… Sorry." Fred sighed.

"Is it true George? Weren't you eating?" Molly asked.  
"No." George replied.  
"What did you hope to achieve? Starving yourself wouldn't have brought Fred back!" Molly scolded.  
"I don't know I was depressed!" George confessed, "But I'm better now, I've got the chance to talk to Fred and now I'm better, can we focus on that?"  
"Fine." Molly sighed, "This is a happy moment; we have Fred back… sort of."

"How long will that stay happy?" Ginny muttered to Harry jokingly.  
"Not long I imagine." Harry muttered back, "5 galleons says they get on her nerves by tomorrow."  
"5 galleons says they get on her nerves before tonight." Ginny countered.  
"You're on." Harry said then they shook hands on it.  
"Hey Gred, Forge!" Ginny whispered across the table.  
"Yo." They both replied.  
"I need you to get on mum's nerves before tonight because I don't have 5 galleons to lose a bet with."  
"You're on sis." Fred said.  
"I think we need to start work on our new little ghost products, I take it you got the owl?" George asked.  
"I did indeed." Fred said then floated up through the ceiling.  
"Man I wish I could do that, it seems much better than apparition." George said.  
"I'm sure you'll invent something." Ginny chuckled.  
"Thanks for the idea." George laughed and then apperated upstairs.

"Ugh those boys are already getting on my nerves." Molly sighed light heartedly.  
Harry groaned and fished 5 galleons out of his pocket.  
"Thank you." Ginny said, taking his money, "Why the hell do you have 5 galleons randomly floating in your pocket?"  
"I don't know I forgot to take it out." He shrugged.  
"Okay then." Ginny had seen his family vault, 5 galleons was nothing to him.

"Are you two all set to go back to Hogwarts in September then?" Molly asked.  
"Yeah, I think so." Ginny said.  
"Yeah, I just need to sort out what's gonna happen with Teddy." Harry said.  
"I could look after him for you." Molly said.  
"Oh no, I couldn't make you do that, Molly; you look after him too much anyway! I was going to check with McGonagall if I could just bring Teddy along with me." Harry told her.  
"That seems like a lot of hassle." Molly frowned, "Just leave him here with me, its fine. I'll owl you or even floo you if ever I need you."  
"I don't know." Harry said.  
"Are you forgetting that I raised 7 children, Harry?" Molly asked, "I don't think one small child is going to be any difficulty for me, the woman who cared for Fred and George!" For the first time since Fred's death Molly's face didn't crumple as she said Fred's name. Harry smiled and shrugged.  
"Okay, if you insist you can look after Teddy for me."  
"Good."

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers! (Yay I can finally say reviewer****_s_****!) I'd like it if more of you reviewed though... I don't want to sound all needy but I feel so unloved and unwanted :( Please review:( Do I need celebrity endorsement? What would happen if I got the phelps twins to tell you to review? Would more of you review then or what?**

**anthony37: Thanks for reviewing! xoxo haha maybe that's why McGonogal finally leaves :)**

**Brogatar: Thanks for reviewing! xoxo I'm glad, keep reading :D**

**not to sound really needy but:**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**pleeaase**

**:D**

**xoxo**


	9. Getting back to hogwarts

**Happy Wednesday, sorry it's a bit late but I don't think any of you really sit around waiting for this, it's not my best piece of work. But it's still wednesday so nobody can say anything. Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

Getting back to Hogwarts

"Come on!" Mrs Weasley called, going round and knocking on Ginny's, Harry's and then Ron's doors, "get up, or you're going to be late!" Today was the day they along with Hermione (obviously) returned to Hogwarts to complete their 7th year. None but Hermione actually wanted to return but after Harry promised Ginny he'd go if she did and Mrs Weasley forced Ginny to go they didn't have much choice. As for Ron he didn't want to be cooped up in the burrow with only his Mum and Teddy for company for most of the day and he really didn't want to go into auror training or anything without Harry.  
Harry opened one eye then decided he'd try and get a couple more minutes.

There was another knock at his door, louder and more persistent that the last.  
"Get up, Harry!" Ginny called, "Come on!"  
"I'm getting up, I'm getting up!" Harry groaned.  
He dragged himself out of bed and shoved the clothes Molly had washed and laid out for him last night. He was going to miss Mrs Weasley when he finally got his own place.

"Morning Harry!" Ginny greeted him when he had made it to the kitchen; she kissed him on the cheek making him blush and George smirk into his pumpkin juice. The atmosphere at the burrow had been considerably happier ever since Fred had declared himself ghostly which made mornings easier to cope with. Teddy was sitting on the floor playing with some spoons.

"Uh… Molly are you sure you're okay with Teddy… I could call Andromeda if it's too much… I mean she is his grandmother," Harry suggested.  
"No Harry, it's not too much trouble… it's always quiet around here with all you kids gone off to school and work and what not, it'll be nice to have some company," Molly assured him.  
"Well, if you're sure."  
"I am," Molly confirmed.

Harry looked at his watch. "We better get going," He told everyone, "Did you say we were meeting Hermione on the platform?"  
"Yeah," Ron replied, pulling his wand out of his pocket ready to apparate to the platform.  
Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, thanks to extensive training at Potter mansion apparition was easier that 'wingardium leviosa' but she like side along apparition because it was an excuse to hold Harry's hand.

"Ron!" Hermione called as the three of them arrived on the platform. Ron was greeted by a mass of frizzy brown hair hurtling towards him. Hermione then turned to hug Harry and then Ginny. "I missed you guys so much!" She cried.  
"You were only at home a couple of weeks," Harry laughed.  
"I still missed you," Hermione told them, "I promised my parents I'd go home for Christmas since they've hardly seen me for ages but they said I could invite you guys, you should come and stay with me this Christmas!"  
"I don't know, 'mione, I think mum wants a full family Christmas but you're more than welcome to come to the burrow with your parents," Ron said.  
"Sure, my dad would love that! I'll owl him as soon as we're at Hogwarts," Hermione smiled. There was a loud whistle signifying that the train was about to leave.

"Come on or we're gonna miss the train!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing Ron's hand and pulling him onto the train. Harry offered Ginny his hand.  
"Shall we?" He asked like he was asking her if she wanted to dance at a ball.  
Ginny took his hand with a smile, "We shall."  
The four of them found a compartment together and settled in for the journey to the start of their last ever year at Hogwarts.

"Harry!" Neville called as he walked past their compartment hand in hand with Luna.  
"Ginny, Ron, Hermione!"  
"Hey Neville, Luna!" Harry replied. The rest echoed him.  
"Have you guys seen today's profit?" Luna asked.  
"No." they all replied. Neville handed Harry the profit. The front page news was the Heroes of Hogwarts. It started talking about Harry and then mentioned Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna it also mentioned the teachers and the many other students that had fought in the final battle. It talked about the deceased and about the memorial and then finished by talking about how Harry and Ginny had pretty much single handedly fixed Hogwarts in one day.  
"Do they have to remind everyone?" Harry groaned; he was sick of all the publicity he wished he could just live a normal life with normal people problems. That's what he was supposed to have now Voldemort was gone but he couldn't get rid of his fame. "Ha-ha I'm in the news!" Ron declared happily, "We're all in the news!"****

After a few games of exploding snap and exchanging stories from the summer they finally reached Hogwarts. Hagrid was there greeting the first years just as always, everything seemed just as normal. Finally, Harry might have a year where nothing goes wrong.

* * *

**I could just leave it there but I'm not going to, I can still carry this on (my wayward son) **

**reviews:**

**Wall With A Fez: OMG HI! I did not expect to see you here! I;m so glad you've read this, you are my favorite reviewer ever! Aww thank you for reviewing, nobody really reviews this much, it's nice to see a familiar user name xD**

**I love getting reviews so please, review :) xoxo **

**PS) id anyone spot the hidden AVPM references I think there's 2 in there.**


	10. 7th year

**Hello again! I really didn't know what to put for this chapter I suppose it's just a filler chapter, nothing special, they just arrive at Hogwarts is all. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

7th year

Harry stepped off the Hogwarts express holding Ginny's hand. This year Ginny was in the same year as him since he was going back to do his 7th year and Ginny had just continued onto her 7th year he looked out at the beautiful castle with its windows shining a warm glow and took in a deep breath. No matter how much he loved the burrow or even potter mansion, Hogwarts would always be his home.

There was a collective gasp as the student body of Hogwarts walked up to the carriages that "pulled them selves" and realised that they were in fact pulled by something. Thestrals.  
'What are they!?' A startled 4th year screamed, backing away from the carriages. Her friend seemed to comfort her and persuade her to get into the carriage. Ron looked warily at Ginny as if expecting her to have the same reaction. She didn't; she knew all about pretty much everything in the Wizarding world thanks to extensive research in Potter mansion- which. Contained more books than Hogwarts and had things documented that could be found nowhere else on earth.  
'Ready for our last year at Hogwarts?' Harry asked once they were all in the carriage. Ginny stared at her feet. No she wasn't but she felt like if she admitted it out loud she would surely burst out in tears. Ron nodded his head slightly but had turned sheet white. Hermione looked like she was about to cry.  
'Sort of... I suppose,' Ginny replied since nobody else did, 'what about you?' She asked Harry. He ran his hand through his messy black hair, tracing his forehead where his scar had been as if remembering all the adventures he had here at Hogwarts thanks to that scar. 'I don't know... I suppose it might be a good year... People won't be able to recognise me by my scar and voldemorts gone... I might be able to just be a normal teenager,' he managed a smile though Ginny noticed his emerald green eyes turn glazed over behind his glasses.

When the carriage stopped the four of them climbed out of the carriage into the mass of people making their way to the great hall.  
'Whoa, guys!' Ron gasped, 'it looks better than it was before... You know.'  
'Thanks,' Harry smiled.  
'How did you do it?' Hermione asked like she was in physical pain because 2 of her best friends could do this amazing magic and she couldn't.  
Harry smiled, 'maybe one day you can look around my library and find out for yourself.'  
'What?' Ron asked, 'you have a library? Since when?' Hermione looked at Harry with the same questions as Ron had asked burning in her brown eyes.  
'Explain later.' Harry promised.

As they walked into the great hall Harry could almost imagine he was a clueless 11 year old boy who was only just finding out that he was a wizard. The great hall looked just as magical only now he could appreciate the advanced magic it took to make the ceiling mirror the night sky and the candles float around the room. He even understood how the food was transported from the kitchens to the table in a matter of seconds. What he really found strange, however, was how he thought all this seemingly advanced magic was really simple. Did this mean he was cleverer than Hermione?

'Merlin, I spent far too much time in that library!' He whispered to Ginny.  
'You know, I was just thinking that,' she replied.  
'I never thought I would think that enchanting a ceiling would seem as easy as levitating a feather,' he commented.  
'I never dreamed I'd know the theory of the magic required to make the candles float like that,' Ginny countered.  
'By merlin we've turned into bigger know it alls than Hermione!' Harry exclaimed.  
'Excuse me?' Hermione asked, looking up from her conversation with Ron about the Christmas holidays.  
'Explain it to you later,' Ginny promised. Hermione shrugged and went back to planning Christmas like she was Santa.

Professor mcgonagall greeted the hall like professor fumbled ore used to. She hadn't accepted the role of headmistress permanently, she was getting on a bit for that amount of pressure but she had agreed to take it until a new head master or mistress could be found. There was no new defence against the dark arts teacher which struck everyone but Harry and Ginny as a little strange but nobody questioned it too much, by now they were used to strange DADA teaching positions.

Just as usual Ron stuffed his face with all the food within arms length that he could fit into his big mouth.  
'Honestly, Ronald.' Hermione scolded, 'you'd think your mother never fed you.'  
'I'm h'ng'y!' Ron replied with his mouth stuffed with chicken. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to eating her food in a more civilised manner.  
'So,' Ron began between mouthfuls, 'what's with the DADA thing?'  
Harry and Ginny looked at each others knowingly but just shrugged their shoulders, refusing to say anything.  
'You know something!' Hermione observed, 'tell us, please!'  
'I don't know what you mean,' Ginny shrugged.  
'We're as clueless as you,' Harry added.  
'We'll find out sooner or later,' Hermione vowed.  
'I'm sure we will,' Ginny agreed with a smug grin.

After the feast the four of them walked up to Gryffindor tower. On the way they saw Luna who told them that she now wrote for the quibbles and also that Neville and she had started going out properly. She said that Neville was going to become a herbology teacher but can't start till he's older. She also told him that he hadn't been able to come back because he was with his parent who were on the mend thanks to a new breakthrough in medicine.  
'That's nice for Neville, I'm happy for him,' Hermione said.  
'Me too,' Ron agreed, running up to catch the fat lady portrait as she swung closed.

As they walked through the portal they were i immediately swarmed by people wanting the full story from Harry's and his friends perspective of last years events. So much for being a normal teenager. He should have realised that if he spent his summer trying to hide from the press then school wouldn't be much different.  
'OI!' Ginny shouted, the crowds quieted down, 'there will be no interviews from us, thanks! All we ask for is a quiet corner and to be left alone, anyone who tries to get all in our face I will hex into next week!'  
Harry didn't she was joking seeing as though there was such thing as a hex that sent you into next week. The crowds seemed to latch on that it wasn't a figure of speech; rumour had spread fast that Ginny and Harry had singlehandedly fixed Hogwarts making them not someone to mess with. They separated and made way for all four of them to make their way peacefully into the corner with the comfy chairs next to the window.  
'Thank you,' Ginny said before settling into Harry's lap. They casually talked about nothing much before heading up to their dorms for a good night sleep in their 4 poster beds before their first day of their last year.

* * *

**Thank you to all 39 followers here I love you all, I wish more of you would review though, feel kind of lonely.**

**Wall With A Fez: Thanks for reviewing (as always) Like Harry needs DADA indeed. Have you figured out the deal with that? I didn't really make it not obvious now I think about it :/ **

**be back next Wednesday whether you like it or not. xoxo**


	11. The first morning

**Good Wednesday to you all! I almost didn't write a chapter this week; I couldn't be bothered. But you know what? I'm glad I did because I think this is an al-right chapter. enjoy :)**

* * *

The first morning

Pulling himself out of bed, Harry glanced around the room taking in the sleeping forms of his dorm mates. Dorm mates of whom used to be four in number was now two. This was down to the fact that Dean and Seamus had chosen not to come back, Harry was just glad that it wasn't because they were dead.  
_There's a nice thought for the morning_. He thought snidely to himself.

'Time to geeeeeet uuuuuuup!' Fred called in a stereotypical ghost voice as he floated through the 7th year boy's dorm wall.

'Morning Fred,' Harry mumbled.

'Morning Harry, can you tell if little Ronniekins is awake or not?' Fred asked, a devilish smirk playing around the corners of his ghostly mouth.

'I can't tell for certain,' Harry replied with a grin before gathering his clothes and heading to the bathroom.  
Fred floated over to Ron's bed and sat down on top of his brother. Of course He passed right through him but Ron still felt as if he'd suddenly been thrust into a bucket of ice water.

Ron yelped, 'what the bloody hell did you do that for?!'

'Language, Ronniekins,' Fred scolded with a grin, Ron glared at his brother as if wishing he could kill him even though he was already dead.

'What's going on?' Neville asked, only just waking up after all the commotion Fred had caused.

'My prat of a ghostly brother happened,' Ron grumbled, trying to go back to sleep only to be sat on by Fred again.

'Don't you think we should be going down to meet 'Mione and Gin' around about now?' Harry chuckled. At the mention of Hermione's name Ron jumped out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom.

'Morning,' Harry greeted Ginny and Hermione as he got down to the common room with Neville at his side.

'Where's Ron?' Hermione asked, trying to keep the worry her of her voice.

Harry laughed at his best friend's worry, 'He's just getting ready; he had an umm… unpleasant wake up call from his brother.'

'What did Fred do?' Ginny asked.

'He sat on him,' Harry smiled. Giggling, Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry. Harry hugged her back, taking in the scent of her flowery shampoo and breathing a sigh of relief that maybe there was a chance his life could be normal; He always felt like that around Ginny.

'Afternoon, Ron,' Hermione drawled as Ron joined them in the great hall for breakfast.

'What the hell took you so long?' Harry asked, taking a bite out of his toast.

'It was Fred,' Ron explained, sending an apologetic glance to Hermione, 'He kept nicking my stuff and then throwing stuff at me as I tried to make my self down here.'  
Ginny and Harry laughed at the mental image of Fred throwing various items at Ron as he staggered through Hogwarts halls. 'And then,' Ron continued, 'Peeves starts joining in and I-'  
Ron was cut off by the guffawing of Ginny and Harry; the image of both Fred and Peeves bombarding Ron in the halls was too much for them. 'Guys,' Ron complained, 'Guys, it's not funny.'

Hermione smiled at Ron and kissed him on the cheek, 'It is a little bit funny,' she told him. Ron blushed, still not used to their public displays of affection.

Harry had his future sorted out really. He was going to be an auror and judging by his experience he was going to be a bloody good one at that. But of course he didn't want to be apart from Ginny for a whole year; he'd tried that and it wasn't fun. Because of this he had just opted to take the same subjects as Ginny had which turned out as charms, potions, flying and transfiguration. This year Ginny had been made team captain of Gryffindor after Harry had point blank refused to be team captain, knowing Ginny was aspiring to go pro with Quidditch.

Hermione looked up from the book she seemed to be trying to memorise every word of, 'I have to get to herbology!' She exclaimed before kissing Ron on the cheek and running off.

'She didn't take every subject again did she?' Harry asked, remembering their third year.

'No but she doesn't have _any_ free periods,' Ron grumbled.

'Well at least we all have the same lessons, right?' Ginny smiled.

'Yeah, that's good,' Harry agreed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

'Not sure I want to spend my free periods with you guys if I'm honest,' Ron muttered.

'That's alright little bro, you can spend them with me!' Fred sang, wrapping his arm around his little brother's shoulders with and evil grin on his face.  
Ron stiffened as he suddenly got the feeling of being covered in ice water-not for the first time this morning either.

'Will you stop doing that?!' Ron exclaimed but soon calmed down and started eating again.

Their first lesson was the period before lunch. Slowly, they made their way down to the dungeons for their first potions lesson.  
'I can't believe Snape's dead,' Ron whispered, as if afraid the ghost of Snape would come and whack him over the head.

'_Professor_ Snape,' Harry said before realising what he'd said.

'Where did that come from Ron laughed.

'You gain respect for a man after you learn they died trying to protect you,' Harry shrugged.

'Hey, maybe you'll finally get into the slug club this year Ron, you being in the paper and all,' Ginny said, trying to lighten the mood.

'Not sure you want to be in it to be honest,' Harry sighed.

'At least you don't have to go this year,' Ron pointed out.

'True,' Harry laughed. Ginny joined in, Harry had told her everything she could ever want to know about all his adventures at Hogwarts so she knew why Harry had needed to go to the slug club in his sixth year but with everything over he wouldn't need to anymore.

'What are you all doing out there?' Slughorn asked with a grin, 'Come in, come in.' And with that they sat down to endure their first lesson as a seventh year.

* * *

**I tried setting it out different this chapter. Do you guys like the spaced out speech better or does it just make you feel like you're reading too much then you get bored half way through the chapter? Tell me in a review or PM, either's good. Both? Both. Both is good.**

**To my reviewers:**

**secretstories: Thank you, You have no idea how much knowing people like waht I'm writing means to me, keep reading xoxo**

**Wall With A Fez: I'm glad you think so, your reviews are the best, you're an amazing people (Sorry I haven't been reviewing your chapters; I'll get round to reading it sooner or later and will make sure to review every single chapter.) Keep being supermegafoxyawesome!**

**Guest who said What's with "fumbled ore"?: I don't know! My laptop was broke so I had to resort to writing on my Ipad (which is hard since I'm used to my key board) Spell check must have auto corrected it and I didn't realise! I don't know what you meant so I went back and read it (not something I like doing) and I almost peed myslef I laughed so much... I'm tired, don't judge. Thanks for pointing it out... I may or may not get around to changing it at one time or another :)**

**Even if you haven't reviewed but you're reading this: I love you. You're the best. To all those who have liked and followed, I love you all!**

**Reviews make me happy. **

**See you next week xoxo**


	12. Lessons

**Hi everyone! I'm am SO Sorry for not updating last week, I got no angry messages shouting at me so I suppose you all found something else to read, I just completely forgot what day it was and then I just couldn't be bothered. I hope this is a good enough chapter to make up for my week away, enjoy!**

* * *

Lessons

A thrill settled over Harry as he settled down into his seat next to Ginny for his first lesson as a seventh year and also, his first lesson with Ginny by his side.

'Welcome to your first lesson of potions at NEWT level,' Slughorn began; with a flourish of his wand, instructions began to write them selves on the chalkboard. 'Now, turn to page 394 and begin to make the draught of living dead potion, just to recap.'

The whole class set to work. After the heavy losses of the war and the fact that not many students wanted to take potions at NEWT level the class was fairly empty and consisted of Harry, Ginny, Ron, a few slytherin's and a Hufflepuff girl.

Though Harry no longer had the half blood prince's-or rather Snape's- potion book he had spent the summer looking through ancient books and scrolls, some of which could only be found in the potter household and so, he had no problem with a now seemingly simple potion.

'I say Harry!' Slughorn exclaimed as he walked past to see him and Ginny were way ahead of the other students in class, 'You seem to have gotten even better than I remember, I would have thought a year out defeating you-know-who would have made you a little rusty.' He then looked over at Ginny's cauldron, 'I say! You too Miss Weasley, you seem to be spending your time with Mr Potter wisely.' The old man walked away with satisfied muttering. By the end of the class Harry and Ginny had completed their potion with time to spare. Ron, who had tried his best to mimic his friend's actions had failed miserably and had ended the lesson with a potion that looked nothing like what it was supposed to. The old man saw them out of the classroom and Ron ran off muttering something about catching Hermione before she got to muggle studies.

Harry and Ginny walked up toward Gryffindor common room, hand in hand, to enjoy their free period before lunch.

Harry guided Ginny though the halls with expert navigation- of course he knew his way around better than anyone other than Ron and Hermione, thanks to his sneaking out at night and use of the map- Ginny really needed to study that map. Taking another shortcut the pair paused. They were in the shortcut behind the tapestry of which Ron and Harry had found Dean and Ginny kissing behind back in Harry's fifth year, right after Quidditch practice.

'Well this is awkward…' Ginny mumbled.

'I'll say… You know when I… We… Ron and I… caught you kissing… Dean… That was when I realised I had feelings for you… It just took me awhile to actually realise and then even longer to do anything,' Harry stuttered, scuffing the ground with his foot.

'Funny,' Ginny whispered.

'What?' Harry asked nervously.

'That was the moment I realised I was /everything/ but over you and that my school girl crush was back with a vengeance.'

They both laughed as they just stood there behind the tapestry for a while then their lips met for a second.

Images of Ron bursting in on them flashed behind Ginny's eyes and she quickly pulled away from the kiss.

'Thinking of Ron bursting in on us?' Harry chuckled. Ginny nodded. 'I don't think he'd act quite as bad this time.'

'What makes you so sure?'

'Well for one he now has Hermione,' Harry said, Ginny laughed at that, 'and another thing, he doesn't hate me.'

'For now,' Ginny joked.

The couple left the tapestry, laughing with their fingers entwined until they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

'Password?'

Harry sighed, 'Harry Potter,' the prefect of this year was clearly obsessed with the chosen one and the fact that Harry had now killed Voldemort. Luckily, most of Gryffindor tower had now laid off Harry and his friends whilst they sat in the common room. That might have had something to do with Ginny's now all too famous bat bogey hex.

'Correct,' the fat lady sang.

The pair was ambushed by a crowd of hopeful thirds years as they entered the common room. Apparently the power and flair with which Ginny used the bat bogey hex hadn't quite settled into their little brains yet.

'Please, Harry, I just want your autograph, you too Ginny, please?' a little third year girl with curly brown hair and big brown eyes asked in a prominent london accent.

'Go on Harry; tell us about how you did it!' A small northern boy shouted. At that comment the crowd converged on the pair, all screaming out requests of details and autographs.

'OI!' Ginny shouted to get their attention and then in a calm, quiet but deathly threatening voice continued to say, 'If you all don't back off in the next three seconds and let us go sit down in peace I'll have the insides of your nose attacking you faster than you can say Merlin's saggy left…'

'Alright, Gin' they get the picture, thanks,' Harry laughed, taking her hand and pulling her to their corner.

Seamus came warily up to them with his hands slightly raised in defence.

'Hey Seamus,' Harry smiled.

'Yer not gonna make me own snots attack me are ya'?' he asked Ginny in his strong irish accent.

'Not if you don't give me reason to,' Ginny replied with an angelic smile.

'Hey I just wanna talk,' Seamus laughed nervously.

'Talk then,' Harry laughed.

'So what was last year like?' he asked with such sincere interest. It wasn't like the people who had never been friends with Harry or the reporters who just wanted juicy gossip, Seamus really wanted to know.

'It was hell, Seamus, to be quite honest I don't feel much like talking about it,' Harry sighed.

'It's okay, I... I get it…' Seamus muttered then got up and left.

Just then Ron came through the porthole with Fred on his tail.

'Hey Ron!' Harry called.

'Hey Harry, Ginny,' Ron replied, slumping onto a chair heavily and glaring at Fred.

'Fred maybe you should stop harassing Ron for a little,' Ginny smiled.

'Well I can't very well harass you; you'll find a way of bat bogeying me even though I'm dead!'

'That's very true,' Ginny grinned.

'Can you do that to him on my account?' Ron begged.

'No way, I'm enjoying this,' Ginny chuckled then snuggled into Harry to watch the show.

'Defence against the dark arts next,' Ron commented, trying to ignore the Bertie Botts beans being pinged off of his head, 'Who do you think will be the new teacher?'

Harry and Ginny shared another knowing look. 'I don't know Ron,' Harry shrugged.

'One can only guess,' Ginny added.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has followed and liked this, I'd appreciate it if more of you reviewed but I'm grateful for you to take the time out of your busy lives of reading lots of fanfiction and reading real books and watching TV shows (or taking the time out of your actually busy lives if you're one of those people) to read my story :)**

**Reviews:**

**Wall With A Fez: Thanks for reviewing! I prefer this layout I think, looking back on how terrible my speech used to be makes me cringe but I THINK I've cleaned it up now :) glad you like it, Keep reading! Your xover fic is the best, please update soon!**

**Guest that said ":) I like this very much.": Thanks! Please give me a name when giving a guest review so I know who to thank! I'm glad you like it, Keep reading xoxo**

**AWhit: Glad you like it, don't worry I won't stop writing till I reach the end, please don't stop reading xoxo**

**laaiqa: Aww that means a lot, I do try hard to keep true to the characters and keep it well writen, please keep reading xoxo**

**See you all next Wednesday! Happy good Friday in advance (if you're going to be celebrating that) xoxo**


	13. Defense against the dark arts

**Hey guys, happy Easter holidays :) or whatever you call it outside of England... I'm sorry that this chapter isn't the best... And the layout id horrible. my excuse is MY LAP TOP BROKE! the screen is shattered. I took it to the doctors (the repair shop) I should have a new one with all my old stuff on it by next week. I had to use my parent's laptop but I'm not used to this one so... if there are some spelling mistakes or grammatical errors please blame my technological crisis and not me. **

* * *

Defense against the dark arts

Harry paced the floor nervously in the new auditorium Ginny and he had constructed. Meanwhile Ginny sat behind the office desk with her feet propped up on the table, casually watching Harry.

'So you can defeat the most powerful dark wizard of our age but teaching a bunch of Hogwarts students, most of which adore you, makes you nervous?'

'Well it's not like I wasn't nervous before going against Voldemort,' Harry reasoned.

'There's a difference between fighting for your life and talking to a bunch of students,' Ginny laughed.

'Is there?' Harry asked skeptically.

Ginny smiled at Harry, the boy who lived, being afraid of a bunch of kids his own age and younger. 'Of course there is, silly.'

He took a deep breath, 'you're right, I am being silly... Ron's face will be worth the nerves.'

Ginny laughed at the mental image of Ron's face when he saw that his best mate and little sister were going to teach him DADA. 'Poor Ron,' she sighed, 'he's had nothing but trouble from Fred and peeves and now we're going to drop this bombshell on him.'

'Yeah, I feel sorry for him,' Harry said.

'I don't,' Ginny grinned.

Professor McGonagall then entered their office wearing her usual green robes and pointy black hat. 'It's almost time for the students to come in,' she told them, 'do you know what you're going to do?'

'Yes, professor, thank you,' Harry assured her. With a nod of her head she left the office probably to take her seat. the entire faculty of Hogwarts knew of their position but that just made them all the more excited to see the pair in action.

Harry took a deep, calming breath, 'what if we're good and then they offer us a permanent position?'

'You can always turn it down,' Ginny giggled. The sound of excited students floated toward them signifying it was almost time to make an appearance.

'Quiet down,' McGonagall called, the hall went silent as they turned their attention to the head mistress. 'I'm sure you're all very excited to know who your new defence teacher... or rather, teachers are. Your wait is almost over.' with that she took her seat and the hall stared at the platform, anxiously waiting.

'Kiss for luck?' Ginny suggested. They kissed and then walked out of their office to brave the crowd.

'Uh...' Harry began, clearing his throat, 'good afternoon... as you probably know, I'm Harry and this is Ginny, we'll be your defence teachers.'

There was a collective gasp from the hundreds of students in the room then excited whispering began. Ron's face, as it turned out, was worth all of the trouble. he had gone as white as a sheet and was staring, mouth agape from his seat.

After about five minutes of excited whispers, a forest of hands grew as almost everyone wanted to ask a question.

Harry grimaced then pointed to a girl in the front row to ask her question.

'Are you going to tell us how you beat you-know-who?' she asked hopefully.

Harry hesitated, 'Another question,' he pointed to another person.

'Where were you in the holidays, you just dropped out of the media?'

Ginny scowled, _darned rules about not hexing students during class_, 'We will only answer questions that about this lesson, no more questions about harry!'

'You in the third row,' Harry pointed.

'So Ginny…'

'Is this about defence against the dark arts?' she asked the little third year girl who quailed under her cold glare and shook her head timidly. 'Does anyone have a question about the _actual_ lesson?'

All hands went down except, of course, from Hermione's who asked, 'I just wanted to know, will we be doing advanced spells?'

'Ah Hermione,' Ginny smiled, 'Maybe you should just wait and see.'

'For our first lesson together, we thought we'd keep it simple considering we have the whole school for this one lesson,' Harry began.

'And so today we will be learning the theory of the expeliarmus spell,' Ginny continued. There was some groans from some of the students at the word theory (not from Gryffindor, however, since they feared Ginny)

'Who here knows what that is?' Harry asked. Most hands went up apart from the majority of the first and some of the second year students.

Feeling it would mean more to a younger student to get it right he picked a second year student to answer his question, 'It's the disarming spell,' the little second year boy announced proudly.

'Well done, what house are you in, kid?' Ginny asked.

'Hufflepuff,' He told her shyly.

'Ten points to Hufflepuff,' Harry announced. He felt really powerful to be able to take and give points like that, it made him feel warm inside to see the little boys face light up because he had gotten his house some points.

'Okay now Harry will demonstrate the correct wand movement for this spell and we'll explain it after. In our future lessons, when there are less of you, we'll be able to do a lot more practicing… we _know_ how boring theory is,' Ginny chuckled.

Harry demonstrated his now perfected expeliarmus spell and then the two of them worked together like a well-oiled machine to explain the theory of it and where to aim, how to stand etc. Despite the lesson being just sitting and watching the crowd of people left the auditorium after the lesson was over still fully awake and quite happy.

'You know, Mr Potter and Miss Weasley,' professor McGonagall said to them after everyone had left, 'I might just have to offer you two a permanent teaching position if you keep teaching like that.'

Harry grimaced, 'I'm sorry professor but I really want to go into auror training after my time at Hogwarts…'

She nodded, he had said he wanted to be an auror when they had careers day in year five, 'Indeed, another way to prove _Dolores_,' she spat the name out like it was venom, 'wrong. What about you, Miss Weasley?'

'Aw… Professor, I was hoping to go pro in quidditch…'

Again, she nodded, 'That is a wise path, Miss Weasley, you have potential in that career, I wish you the best of luck.'

'Thank you professor,' they chorused then scurried off to Gryffindor common room.

The rest of their day was free periods and so they sat in their corner, the amount of Gryffindor's coming along to bother them deteriorated rapidly until they were well and truly alone. Ginny sat back, leaning on Harry's chest, studying the marauders map and suggested ways that they could improve it until Ron returned from the kitchens with his arms full of butter beers.

'To celebrate my best friend and my Sister becoming teachers, for however long,' he announced, passing them around their small group and putting one aside for Hermione.

'You looked pretty freaked out at first,' Ginny laughed.

'I still can't get over that _you two_ read all that time!' he confessed.

'What did you think we were doing?' Harry asked cautiously. Ron blushed. Harry decided to change the topic, 'You know you didn't have to risk getting caught down in the kitchens, I could have just asked kreacher.'

'Hermione wouldn't have liked that…' Ron muttered.

'Ron, you know I can't free kreacher, he knows too many family secrets and anyway, I don't think he wants to be freed… He likes being my house elf now.'

'I know, Harry, but you know what Hermione's like.' The trio nodded. From then on the conversation dissolved into mindless chatter, mostly about the DADA lesson until Hermione returned from her lessons and the went down to dinner.

* * *

**OOoooooooh did I just end it in an awkward way or is something big going to happen at dinner? I put suspicion in your minds now ehehehe!**

**I hope you liked it, despite me being forced away from my baby (my laptop) and made to use this freakish thing. anyhoo, Reviews!**

**Wall With A Fez:Thanks for reviewing and you're welcome. I have a feeling all our reviews are going to be like this now... Anyways i'm glad you liked it, please keep reading... AND UPDATE YOURS SOON!**

**lyndzwaterfall: I hope you liked Ron's reaction, i promise you a better chapter next week, keep reading.**

**Camsmile224: Hi! Thankyou xoxo please keep reading :)**

**laaiqa: I know I didn't have much on the basis of reactions in this chapter... maybe in the next one ;)**

**thank you to everyone for sticking with me this far even though it was probably terrible this week (using different keyboard reduces my typing ability's to that of a 6 year old, i had to spell check this chapter like 5 times) please review and i'll see you next week :) xoxo**


	14. Funeral

**I'm really sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had exams and then I just couldn't get in the right mindset to write this but I forcd myself to sit down and write so here's a chapter. It's not the best but it's something. hope you like it :)**

* * *

Funeral

Harry, Ginny and Ron arrived in the great hall for dinner a few minutes before Hermione. When Hermione did arrive she looked torn between being angry at Harry and Ginny for keeping their teaching position a secret from her and congratulating them on their achievements.

Firstly, she settled for being angry, 'How could you not have told me!?'

Ginny looked up from her meal sheepishly, 'Sorry Hermione.'

Harry mimicked Ginny's actions, 'We wanted to keep it a secret.'

Hermione seemed to calm down after that, she slumped down on the bench and hesitantly began to eat the plate of food that Ron had put together for her, 'I have to say I was impressed at your knowledge and ability to hold the attention of such a big group for so long.'

Harry and Ginny gave an awkward smile, 'Thanks,' they said in discordant unison.

'I'd be honoured if you'd let me help with your next lesson plan,' she told them with a pleading undertone.

'Now Hermione, we don't want to be giving you an unfair advantage over the rest f the class,' Ginny smirked.

Any retort Hermione was about to give was forgotten when a large brown owl swooped down toward them. Though not unheard of, it was unusual for owls to come at dinner. It landed in front of Harry and flew off as soon as he had removed its burden.

The letter read:

_Dear Mr H Potter,_

_I am writing to inform you that an official memorial will be held for your godfather, Sirius Orion Black followed by the official reading of his will. I apologise for how late it is I hope you will be able to attend._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic._

'What is it?' Ron asked. Numbly, Harry handed his friend the letter.

'Let me see,' Ginny asked her brother, he handed her it once he had read it.

'Damn bloody right it's a bit late!' Ron exclaimed, breaking the silence that had suddenly surrounded them once all four had read the letter.

'What are you going to do?' Hermione asked all anger from the DADA situation gone.

'Well obviously he's going to go,' said Ron, 'Right Harry?'

'Yeah... of course...' Harry mumbled.

'Hey Harry?' Ginny asked, worried by his sudden distant look. Back before the end of the war Harry had worn that look on almost a daily basis but now it hardly ever came to light. 'Are you okay? You know you don't have to go...'

Harry looked Ginny straight in the eye, 'I'm fine and... I do have to go, he's my godfather and my father's bet friend.'

Ginny was touched by her boyfriend's use of present tense whilst talking about Sirius but at the same time she knew he really needed to move on, 'I suppose it'll help you get some closure.'

Harry took her hand and stared into her eyes. She saw every emotion possible flicker through his bright green eyes until they turned dull and sad; she could tell how much pain that one letter had caused him, he had been so happy not ten minutes before.

"You don't have to go, you've already payed your respects to him and his will has already been sorted out, I don't understand why they'd give him a proper funeral," said Ginny.

"A lot of families are having proper funerals for their loved ones that died during the war since it was too dangerous to have a proper funeral back then," Hermione explained.

Harry put his head down on the table and tried to imagine what his life would have been like had Voldemort done the right thing and not let his awful childhood ruin his life. He couldn't imagine it. "I can't believe so much has happened to all of us and we're only 16 and 17," Harry sighed, silently pledging that if he ever had children they would have a proper childhood.

"Yeah mate," Ron agreed, his mouth full of chicken, "But a lot of good things have happened to us as well as bad and it's over now." Ron was, as always, a little worried about how fast his best friend could go from happy to sad

"Yeah I know... I suppose it's just Sirius' funeral made me realize how much bad there is." Before anyone could reply to hi, Harry took a deep breath and left the table leaving his best friends sit in awkward silence.

* * *

**I'll have Sirius' funeral up as soon as I've wrote it, thank you if you're still reading this :)**

**Wall With A Fez: Thank you, I hope you had fun in Amsterdam :) really sorry for the wait, i'll try to update quicker! As for Doctor who fics I really don't know, I'm currently Beta-ing a Doctor who fic so if you like, I'll send you a link to that when it's published.**

**lyndzwaterfall: Sorry to keep you waiting so long, hope you're still reading, I know this chapter wasn't the best but hopefully the next chapter will be good and there will be more lessons, of course :)**

**again, I'm really sorry for the long wait, to make up for it I'll stop the once a week thing and just update as soon as I finish a chapter, I'll try to bring this to an end soon. **

**Reviews make me smile :)**


	15. It's never over

**I know this fic's become a bit of a dead beat now so this i will be the final chapter (I know I'm evceil sprining an ending on you like this)**

**hope you like it :)**

* * *

It's never over

Harry paced the floor off Gryffindor common room nervously; today was the day of the funeral.

"Calm down Harry," Ginny said, "You just have to get through this and then it'll be over, no more deaths, no more pain. You'll be able to just live your life."

Harry sighed and slumped down in front of the fir remembering the time when Sirius had flooed him that one time, the thought make his chest feel like it'd been ripped apart and that wasn't for the first time. If it wasn't for Ginny who knows what would have happened to him.

"Right," he nodded, "Just get through today and then back to normal."

Ron and Hermione then came through the portal closely followed by Fred's ghost. "Come on mate, it's time we got going," Ron said.

"I wish I could come," Fred sighed, "But I have ickle first years to terrorise with Peeves, someone needs to help people get back to normal."

"We just can't get rid of you can we," Ginny joked. Fred winked then floated off through the wall.

"Well at least he's terrorising the first years now and not me!" said Ron.

Together, they walked down to hogsmede so they could all apparate to diagon Alley where the funeral was being held.

"Over here, dears!" Mrs Weasley called. In her arms was a bright blue haired Teddy who was squirming around in an attempt to get Harry's attention.

"Hey there little man," Harry smiled, taking Teddy from Mrs Weasley, "have you been good for Grandma Molly?" Teddy made some cute cooing noises in response.

"He's been as good as gold," Molly gushed.

"Good," Harry grinned.

Ginny took Teddy from Harry and started making cooing noises at him whilst everyone just stood around watching until it was time to go into the funeral.

The ceremony seemed to go on for a life time and Harry was unable to say anything without breaking down and having to just sit back in his seat. Just as the official will was about to be read out there was a disturbance outside.

The sound of children crying and people screaming met everyone's ears like a whip. It was everyone's nightmares come true.

Harry and Ginny had to just look at each other and they knew their plan. They pulled out their wands, burst through the door to see the street filled with at least ten death eaters led by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

Back in the funeral room Ron and Hermione had snapped into action, their experience from the war and the DA letting them know exactly what needed t be done.

"Aw look," Bellatrix cooed, "Ittie bittie baby Potter's all grown up."

"You'll regret this Bellatrix," Harry growled. He shot a hex at a death eater he didn't recognise who was making his way to flourish and blots where around ten people were hiding. The death eater fell to the floor.

Bellatrix cackled, "Knock out as many death eaters as you want Potter, I've got you right where I want you!"

This made Harry nervous, what could she mean by that!? But he put on a brave face and scowled, hexing another death eater in the process.

"What Potter, don't you want to know where your pretty girlfriend is?"

"What have you done with Ginny?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Harry!" A muffled scream called, it was Ginny. A death eater twice his size had Ginny in a head lock with his wand pointing right at her head.

"One more move, Potter, and the girl gets killed," Bellatrix threatened.

As she said that the last death eater, other than her and the one holding Ginny hostage made his way toward a Muggle family who had brought their muggle-born child to buy equipment. Save Ginny or everyone else? Why did it have t be that choice, couldn't he save both!?

"Harry, don't listen to her!" Ginny begged. He took a deep breath then shot a final hex at the death eater that was about to hex the family.

"I warned you, Harry," Bellatrix announced.

"Avada kedavra." Green light flashed and Ginny fell limply to the floor.

Ron came out of the funeral room just in time to see his sister fall to the floor. "Ginny!" He screamed, his voice twisting in agony. He turned to Harry, expecting him to be a mess but he wasn't there. His best friend had vanished and his sister was gone. As he looked up the first thing he saw was the hateful grey eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. "Hello there Ronniekins," she grinned maliciously, "Hope you like your early Christmas present."

"I'll get you!" He yelled back, "You evil bitch, you'll pay for this!"

Bella just cackled again and said, "It's never over, you'll never stop me! Not now little Hero Potter's gone!"

* * *

**Sorry that this fic sort of crashed and burned but hey ho, you can't have everything in life. I'd say I'd go back and adjust things but you and I both know I'm too lazy to do that :D **

**Yes I know I left it on a cliff hanger but just as the writers of Heroes I just let the standard of this thing slip until now you're probably happy it's ended (if you've read it this far!) **

**still if enough people claim they actually do like this fanfic I might do a sequal but we all know that's a very slim chance.**

**please do read my other fics (they're not all like this, most of them have had nohing but good reviews!)**

**so this is thetigerlilly signing off xx**


End file.
